


The serpent's forearm

by oyechi



Series: Life's No Fun Without a Good Scare [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mystery, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Psychological, Slight mystery, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, markjae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyechi/pseuds/oyechi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day out of nowhere, Choi Youngjae suddenly has a snake carved onto his forearm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The serpent's forearm

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: MarkJae 
> 
> Genres: Supernatural, suspense, slight mystery, slight psychological, fantasy, slight fluff, romance, angst, & oneshot. 
> 
> I actually first started writing this at a Writing Workshop I've been going to at my university. Like during each month, they cover different genres & since it was October, we were talking about horror. They made us pick a horror writing prompt one day & the one I chose was this: "You look at your forearm and see it for the first time. Something is moving under your skin. It is shifting around."

**For** the past couple of weeks, **Choi Youngjae** had been feeling all over the place. He’s not sure whether it’s because he’s moody as fuck or if it something is really wrong with him because lately his mood takes a full 180 degree change. He snaps easier now at his friends and family; he’s found himself refuting back to the point where he’s almost screaming his lungs out. He gets emotional and cries easier now; if someone mentions his dog Coco he’ll start crying over how cute she is. He gets tired easier; even though his university is close to his apartment, a 5 minute walk, he’s tired from the “work out” he just had. His friends occasional bring the topic up, reasoning that they’re worried about him, but he shrugs it off as nothing.

Is it really nothing?

Youngjae can’t help but think worriedly one day when he’s alone in his bedroom. He’s lying down on his bed as he looks at the ceiling, ignoring the constant vibrations from his phone. He knows it’s his boyfriend. His boyfriend, Mark Tuan, had asked him about it, about his mood swings, and he tried not to make it turn into an argument. It failed when his boyfriend suggested him to go the hospital just in case and Youngjae couldn’t believe his ears. As a result, he got angry at him and hasn’t texted him since then. It was hard, considering that before the whole incident they were super okay and in love with each other. They used to talk to each other nonstop ( _what were goodbyes_?), go on dates, have hot make out sessions… they still do, just a lot less than before.

It’s quiet in his apartment. The only sounds heard were coming from inside the apartment. The light footsteps of his dog and his own breathing seemed like a lullaby to him at the moment and he could feel his eyelids getting heavier. From outside, it’s raining lightly, the apartment darkening more because of it. The lights were off, partly because he’s lazy and doesn’t want his room to be lit at the moment.

On his floor lie a couple of his plushies that were thrown off by him when he made himself comfortable on his bed. His sheets are tangled with his limbs, protecting him from the coldness of his somewhat lonely apartment. It’s comfortable and he finally closes his eyes as a sigh escapes his lips, feeling light and relaxed for the first time in days. Lights of different colors dance before his eyes, and Youngjae falls deeper in his sleep before it happened.

He suddenly felt a strong sting on his left forearm, paralyzing him from moving it. His eyes shot open immediately only to close it again in pain as he lets out a loud groan. It’s unlike any other pain he’s ever felt and it continues to twist and turn in the most horrible of ways, making him grab a handful of sheets with his right hand.

He tries to move his left hand but it only makes the pain worse, and he’s unable to hold back the scream he let out. His eyes tear up, a single tear falling down his face. It continues mercilessly. He can faintly hear his dog barking at the distance, but he can care less at the moment. Youngjae just wants the pain to stop already, for him to turn back normal…

To his surprise, the pain slowly starts to subside and eventually stop. As cliché as it sounds, Youngjae felt like it was an eternity when in reality, it had been a couple of minutes only. He immediately sits up on his bed, breathing uneven and heart racing faster than what’s considered normal as if he had ran a marathon. He was sweating, his face shinny and red for the wrong reasons, and a cold drop of sweat ran down his face. He tries to calm himself down. _Everything’s fine,_ he thought. _Nothing bad happened._

It failed when he remembered where all the pain was centered around and his heart began to pick up its pace again. Just as Youngjae had shifted his eyes, he gasped at the sight. Little beads like were moving under his skin. He watched helplessly as it continued around thought out his forearm as if forming some kind of tattoo. At first he thought it was an “S”, but it was too elaborate for that. It was only when it stopped, he realized what it was.

It was a snake.

With his right hand, his fingers hover ghostly over it to touch it, pulling it back immediately the moment he felt it. Youngjae was right; it _was_ bead like. The surface was very curvy because of its round form, surprisingly scaly as if it were a real one. He touched it again, but out of curiosity this time. Not fear. The more he touched it, the more he noticed its details.

Not only were they bead like, but most of the beads were a dark green except for what seemed to be the eyes, the tongue and the stomach. The serpent’s eyes were jet black with a little hint of white at the corner as if was supposed to be a twinkle. Its mouth was hissing, the long red tongue out naturally. Its body was slim and thick, a big creamy belly sticking out amongst all of the green it had. The strangest thing was perhaps the pain from before. After he looked himself over, Youngjae noticed the rest of his body was okay.

What surprised him even more was that he felt back to normal.

It was like his extreme mood swings never happened. Youngjae was like his so-called-usual-self, all happy and cheerful. He apologized to his friends and family for his rude behavior the past weeks, and they acted like it was nothing. He and Mark made up again and were talking like they used to. He still had the mark on his forearm but for some reason, no one else could see it. He remembers how they had looked at him as if he had grown an additional head as they asked him if he had hit his head.

Sometimes the snake moves like it’s accommodating itself to his body, as if searching for some warmth. Truth be told, it still scares Youngjae sometimes when they lock eyes and it feels as if he’s being hypnotized by it. He’s never stared enough to see what happens. He knows well he shouldn’t let his guard down against because he doesn’t know what it if, if it’s just his imagination, or if he’s crazy. The latter seemed the most likely at this point.

One day, Youngjae is busy making dinner for him and Mark. It was one of their many house dates they liked to had, only that this time, he was cooking for the first time after getting his certificate at a cooking class he attended. The latter was making pasta with meatballs, a fairly easy dish if he’s to be honest. He’s done this dish many times at the cooking class and according to everyone, he made killer meatballs. He had all of his ingredients out, as well as all of the cooking tools he was gonna use.

There was a sweet jazzy song playing in the background that he had put on so he could slowly get in the mood. Coco was sleeping at the moment so he had no one to interrupt him as he cooked. The spaghetti was already boiling in the water and he was working on the meatballs. There was a sheet of parchment paper on the surface and placed some of the meatballs that were ready there. He was forming some more when he felt pain on his forearm. This time, it was stronger.

He yelped in pain as he accidentally let go of a meatball, it scrambling on the floor. His right hand immediately grabs his forearm in a poor attempt to make the pain stop. Youngjae starts to feel light headed as his eyes travel everywhere but not really focusing on something. He’s somehow able to stand his ground despite feeling like he’ll fall apart at a simple touch.

The pain runs deeper and deeper, going as far as to feel like something, maybe the snake, bit him and was drinking him dry like a vampire would. There was nothing romantic or smooth about it, his body shaking uncontrollably like he was having a seizure, and all Youngjae wanted to do was scream, but he couldn’t. No voice came out of his mouth, letting it dangle as if he was a zombie. Then as quick as it came happened, it was gone.

The sweet jazzy song he was listening to previously had finished and started playing another jazzy song. The only difference was that it was a guy with a deep voice singing, making it gloomier than it already was. The spaghetti he was cooking was over cooked now. He could probably still eat it. His meatballs had gotten colder, a few of them lying on the floor. Coco wasn’t asleep anymore; at the yelp she heard her owner scream out, she ran to his rescue. She was trying to comfort him the best she could, but it wasn’t making anything better.

Youngjae’s legs gave out then, feeling drained out and vulnerable than he was a few minutes ago earlier. His heart is about to escape from its ribcage from the adrenaline rush he felt, and his body continued to shake in fear. It was then, he heard his boyfriend’s ringtone, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looks at the kitchen counter where his phone was and then at the mysteriously terrifying print he had on his forearm. Nothing had changed from before, but he’s not entirely sure how he feels about that just yet.

With shaky legs, he gets back up on his feet again and answers his phone, albeit shakily, “H-Hey, Mark…”

His boyfriend seemed to sense something was wrong. “Babe, did something happen? You sound… _off._ ”

“Everything’s fine.” He lied as he desperately tried not to remember what just happened to him, “Though, uh, could we do the dinner date tomorrow? I don’t feel so good…”

“Are you sick?” Mark sounded worried. “Do you want me to take care of you?”

“N-No, it’s okay. It’s nothing serious.” After several heartbeats, his boyfriend was convinced and nagged him a little more, something about taking medicine. Youngjae’s lips had curved upwards at that and he managed to laugh before saying goodbye. His hands feel limply with his cell phone in hand by his side, breathing in and out silently as he looked at nothing in particular. He dimly remembers the over cooked spaghetti and half made meatballs, and wonders what he should do with them…

Before he knew it, his body suddenly felt heavy and he fainted.

The next time he woke up, the sun was on his face. He’s on his bed but he doesn’t recall ever going back to his bed. Youngjae slowly sits up when he realizes that someone’s cooking him something. The scent is familiar and light to his nose from having eaten it during other occasions, and he slowly gets out of his bed, eager to see the person. He slips just before he reaches the kitchen and sees his boyfriend with his apron on, most likely cooking something for him. His chest feels warm and fluffy, and his smile reaches up his ears. Youngjae tiptoes and back hugs him, surprising Mark before he smiled. “Guess you’re awake.”

“Thank you. But you didn’t need to do this.” He mumbled into his shirt, snuggling closer for warmth.

His boyfriend chuckled, stopping what he was doing so he could hug him back properly. “But I wanted to. Let me spoil you some more.”

Youngjae shook his head, big eyes looking up at Mark now. “Besides, if it weren’t for me, you would’ve been on the floor all night, sweetie. I went to check up on you last night, just to be sure.” The latter smiled sheepishly, cheeks pink in embarrassment. He thought back to yesterday’s events and his heart raced at the memory. It seemed as if he had turned pale when his boyfriend hugged him tightly. “Everything okay? You look like you’re gonna vomit.”

 _Maybe I will._ “No, it’s nothing.” He pecked his lips. “Everything you’ve done so far is highly appreciated. Thank you again.”

Mark smiled wickedly as he stopped hugging his boyfriend and continued cooking. “Then go back to your bed and sleep, babe. You need to rest.”

He conceded and returned to his bedroom but not without making a bathroom trip. He locked the door behind him and hurled himself to the violet, his throat hot and on fire. His body had never felt more vulnerable, curling himself closer so nothing would get dirty. It disgusts him so much and makes him vomit some more, his eyes shut tightly, seeing nothing but black. His arms begin to give in but luckily, nothing more comes out from his mouth. He washes his mouth with his toothpaste three times just to make sure there’s nothing nasty or suspicious about it. Once he’s absolutely sure, he goes back to his bed and snuggles closer to his sheets, his body weak and freezing.

His bedroom was like the first time it happened. It was pouring down heavily outside, darkening his room and making it impersonal than what he was used to. It was quiet outside his bedroom, but he could hear Mark working in the kitchen and Coco bugging him. The latter wasn’t playing a song by the radio, but instead was humming a sound of his own. Youngjae thinks it’s relaxing and his eyelids feel heavier than a second ago. A yawn escapes his lips and he’s savoring sleep already as he grabs a big plushie to hug it as he sleeps. He’s moments away from falling asleep before he feels pain again.

It’s getting tiresome these patterns, but it doesn’t make it any better. He remembers Mark is there this time and that he’s not alone. To make matters worse, he doesn’t know anything and will probably look at him weird as he has a one sided heart attack. It’s only then the gravity of the situation starts to weight on his shoulders and he doesn’t think things through. Why should he?

Youngjae bites back a scream as the pain intensifies with each heartbeat. It was hard biting back the scream so he grabs everything near him again. He hugs his plushie tightly and starts counting in his head. One. Two. Two and a half. Three. Five. Fourteen. Twenty-five. Forty. It wouldn’t stop.

His heart beats annoyingly loud to his ears and he’s so sick of it already. It was as if it had read his mind and continued doing it louder on purpose just to annoy him. It definitely must’ve been his imagination because he swears he heard another voice that wasn’t his own or Mark’s, ‘— _In_ ,” it said. He didn’t pay much attention to it because for some reason, he could tell it would end in a moment. He’s not sure how he knows, he just does.

It turns out he’s right. The pain started to subside just as Mark had finished cooking whatever it was. He entered his room carefully carrying his food with Coco trailing behind him. “Youngjae, wake up,” the latter started to say until he saw him. Horror crossed his face as his eyes grew wide in surprise, “Youngjae!” He cried as he quickly put the food on his desk and sat down next to him, an uncomfortable lump forming in his throat. His hands cradled Youngjae’s face frantically as his eyes inspected his face. “What happened? You look so pale and skinner!”

Youngjae tried to make out words, but he ended up coughing instead.

Mark pursued his lips as if thinking over his next words. “We need to take you to the hospital.”

He shook his head. How could he go to the hospital when they’ll surely send him to the loony hospital mental care if he explains everything from the top? He was well aware that he was alone in this…

“Are you sure? I mean, you look really sick…” Mark tried again despite knowing the answer already. All he received was silence and he sighed, getting up from the bed. “I, I understand. Just give me a moment.”

Youngjae tried to ignore the not so silent sobs his boyfriend shed that morning, and certainly how he called someone else for reassurance.

Unfortunately for him, it kept happening over and over again. He couldn’t eat anymore because all of the food he digested would only end up at the toilet again. His mark wasn’t much of a help either. With the two combined, he became skinnier each time, slowly losing his strength to do anything at all.

The voices became more frequent, each time clearer and better pronounced. He’s heard so far the “In” a couple of more times and then a “give” once or twice. It sometimes keeps him up at night, too disturbed to even try and get a good night’s rest.

Mark, precious Mark, was losing his patience; he could tell. The latter had a very limited patience he got to know because of previous times he ticked him off. The only reason why he hadn’t snapped at him yet was because he was “sick”, or according to Mark, he was. He wouldn’t be surprised if his boyfriend dumped him in the spot, and Youngjae wouldn’t even try to stop him because he knew how hard it must’ve been on him for trying to take care of him without knowing the cause of it.

That’s why with the little strength he had for the past week, he tried searching for any disease that involved sucking the life out of him. He wasn’t surprised when he didn’t find any link related to it, but he was surprised when he found a link to a professional supernatural investigator. Any other times he would’ve called it bullshit, but he didn’t really have a choice, did he? He noted the phone number down and promised that he would call him up when Mark wasn’t around. He still couldn’t find it in him to tell him the truth…

For once since that day, his boyfriend went out to buy some groceries for him. He was tucked under his bed sheets lying down, trying to rest. The lights were on for once because Mark nagged him about it, saying it was depressing to have it off all the time. His big plushie was providing him some warmth. Coco was sleeping on his lap, accompanying him while his boyfriend was out.

It was a fairly hot day so his air conditioner was on through out the entire apartment. Youngjae stretched his right arm, trying to reach his cell phone that was on his night table without waking up his dog. His fingers grazed his cell phone, his eyes crinkling as he shut them tightly, the cell phone within his grasp. When he finally grabbed it, a smile graced his lips.

He already had the note on his hand, having left it close by just in case this situation happened again. He was very glad that they ran out of food, leaving his boyfriend with no choice but to leave him alone. Youngjae pressed the unfamiliar buttons and pressed CALL, waiting for the person to answer. Several heartbeats passed before the call finally connected, “Supernatural investigator, Im Jaebum, at your service.”

“H-Hello,” Youngjae answered weakly; talking was starting to take its toll on him too. “I, uh, read in a website that y-you know a lot about supernatural things…”

“Yes?” the investigator answered, a little unsure as to answer the fact. “I’m called a professional for a reason. Is there something you need to know?”

“Is there something about a snake?” he voiced out, a weight being lifted up from his shoulders. It felt good being able to let it out.

There was a brief pause. “Yes, there have been cases involving a snake. It’s very rare though.”

At hearing that, his hopes deflated.

“Are you in a type of situation that involves a snake?” Jaebum asked carefully, his voice lacing with worry.

“Y-Yes, a snake appeared in my forearm.” Youngjae explained as he coughed a little onto his hand. He continued coughing until he finally stopped, “Since then, I’ve been sick.”

An unsettling silence engulfed both of them, making his heart race fast. It was the moment of truth. He’ll finally understand what’s going on with his body. “Listen to me carefully,” he started out as he lowered his voice like he was sharing a secret, “Situations that involve snakes are very tricky and dangerous if you don’t do something about it. The snake hasn’t grown has it?”

He took a moment to look at the serpent and it’s still the same. “No, it hasn’t.” he paused, biting his lower lip. “But I’ve heard voices. They’re just bits though…”

“I see. It’s been growing stronger then.”

“What’s been growing?” He paused again, the thought being slowly processed as his eyes widened, “Wait, something’s growing _inside_ of me?”

“The snake you have is a parasite. Parasites don’t generally harm the hosts, but snake parasites do.” Jaebum explained in a professional voice. “For you to have received one, you’d either had to be bitten by one or received it from someone else like a curse. Can you recall how you got it?”

Youngjae thought back to the previous weeks before all of this happened. They had been nothing but peaceful days spent usually with his boyfriend and friends, going to all kind of places. It was a promise they had made; to travel around the world together when they had the money and time to do that. The promise was kept. They travelled all around the world and saw many sights together (the latter might’ve also seen a different type of scenery during the trip), and learned many things about other culture that wasn’t their own.

The most memorable place to him that they had visited during the trip had been Africa because of its animals. They had rented a cart one day during the evening and drove around its wide fields as they observed the animals in their natural habitat. Youngjae also remembers it very well because one night, he screamed when he felt something scaly around his leg and ultimately woke up his boyfriend too. He guesses it must’ve been from that time, but he’s not entirely sure. After mulling over it, he decides it’s best to tell Jaebum anyways. “So you think you got it from that night?”

“Yes.” His voice doesn’t waver and he’s glad about it.

“That makes it a lot easier then.” The latter replied, sounding relieved. “If it had been a curse, then we would’ve had to take drastic measures.”

“What d-do we have to do then?”

“Well, I’d have to pass by. I’ll bring with me a snake so it can bite you again--,”

“Wait, _what_ will bite me?” Youngjae started to cough violently into his free hand again, causing his dog to wake up. He shot her an apologetic glance.

Jaebum ignored him, unfazed. “Once it bites you, its properties the serpent had implanted inside of you will null. Afterword, you’ll be sick for a couple of days but you’ll feel better in no time. I promise.”

At that moment, he heard footsteps entering his apartment. He immediately panicked, knowing it was his boyfriend that came back from buying groceries. “Okay, listen; I’ll text you the address. I gotta go, bye!”

The door started to open and he hid his cell phone under his sheets. He feigned sleep, his heart pounding hard against his chest. The footsteps were light, careful not to disturb him from his “sleep”, and felt a hand on his forehead. Youngjae heard a soft sigh escape his boyfriend’s lips, feeling a little bit of pity for the man. He wished he could tell him everything would be over soon…

But it was a secret from him.

This probably just means he doesn’t trust him enough, but he didn’t want to risk anything between them. He loved him too much to risk their relationship. He just hoped Mark would be a little bit more patient and wait for him a little more.

A day later, Mark said he couldn’t stop by because of his work and Youngjae immediately asked Jaebum to come over. The latter agreed to pass by as soon as possible. In mean time, he tried cleaning his apartment as best as he could at the moment. His body was very weak during the past week; to the point where his legs started shaking if he stood up for too long. He spent most of his days lying down now, but he forced himself to get up and so far, he hadn’t fallen over.

Standing up and doing something for once feels nice and he promises himself not to ever undervalue the act of doing something ordinary like cleaning. Luckily, his apartment wasn’t as dusty as he thought it would be. It was probably thanks to Mark, and he silently makes a mental note to thank him everything he’s done on a date. Coco was in his room, sleeping on his bed.

There’s a knock on his door and he stops what he’s doing, and heads over to open it. It’s not hard for him to open the door, and before him stood someone completely different to his expectations. There was a handsome young man around his age with a strong, piercing stare, and red-autumn hair, dressed up professionally with a cage on his left hand. Inside it was a snake that was sleeping soundly. “You must be Choi Youngjae?” he asked as he tilted his head unsure.

Youngjae nodded dumbly, “And you must be Im Jaebum?”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He smiled and the latter thinks it suits him too good.

They shake hands and head inside the apartment. It’s awkward, considering it’s their first meeting and he feels like his body is heating up like an oven. He tells him to make himself at home and the investigator looks around the apartment, passing by a couple of photo frames on the bookshelves. He grabs a few of them and notices how different his client looked in the pictures with the person he’s holding close to him.

Jaebum looks over at him, observing him now as he tried making some tea for both of them. Youngjae’s hands continue to shake as he moves around the pots and he thinks it’s a miracle it hasn’t fallen yet from how much he’s shaking. “If you don’t mind me asking, is this person your boyfriend?” the investigator asks, breaking the silence between them.

The latter looked up to meet his eyes and smiled immediately once he noticed the photo frame in his hands. “Yes; his name is Mark. We’ve been together for a year now.”

“That’s a long time.” His voice sounds impressed.

Youngjae shrugs as he continues to carefully make the tea. He looked proud as he spoke. “Not as long as my parents. I think they’ve been a couple since high school.”

Jaebum whistled. “Now _that’s_ a long time.”

The latter chuckled but ended up coughing into his shirt. “Yeah, it’d be nice if we could last long as them.”

“What do you mean by that?” the investigator asked as he walked over to the counter, taking in how nervous he suddenly looked. “T-The truth is… I haven’t told him about this… the snake, I mean. He wouldn’t believe me.”

He was surprised to hear the statement, but he quickly recollected himself as he carefully chose his words. “How can you be so sure if you haven’t even told him about it?”

“Because h-he simply doesn’t believe in that kind of stuff,” Youngjae explained timidly. “I guess he’s what you call a supernatural skeptic.”

There was a brief pause before he added, “I guess I’m just scared of h-how he’ll react… he’s been getting really impatient with me lately…”

“Youngjae,” Jaebum started to say with that tone of voice again, the one where he lowers his voice as if sharing a secret, “I’m sorry if this sounds rude, but if he’s been impatient with you, it’s partly your fault. It’s because you haven’t told him anything at all. You don’t trust him enough. The only way you’ll ever know how he’ll react is when you’re being honest with him… And if you happen to tell him and he breaks up with you because of it, then that means he never really trusted you either.”

His words slapped him against his cheek, but he took it in, letting the words roam around his mind. He nods slowly to let him know he was still listening to him, and slowly hands him the finished tea. Jaebum takes the cup and drinks a little from it before putting it down again, and looks at him firmly in the eyes. Youngjae’s cheeks burn against his will. “Let’s begin. If we take longer, it’ll be too late.”

The latter lies down on the couch, as instructed by Jaebum, and tries to relax as much as possible. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the investigator grab the cage and calmly take out the snake as it wrapped itself around his arm. He grabbed a handful of the couch and breathes in and out, repeating to himself everything would be fine. It slowly starts to work as he thinks about his boyfriend and all of their happy times together, a smile unconsciously gracing his lips. There was nothing to fear. If this meant seeing Mark smile again like he used to, then everything would be worth it.

“Don’t struggle the snake.” He instructed calmly as he walked over and sat next to him. “If you fight it, it’ll be harder for it to remove it.”

Youngjae nodded.

“If it ever gets too much, feel free to grab my hand.” He said silently as he slowly directed the serpent to the latter’s body. Youngjae decided that it would be best if he had his eyes closed during the whole process, not wanting to witness it. He didn’t feel anything for a moment until a rough and scaly surface met his skin, and he had to retain himself from cringing at the contact. The snake slowly crept up his marked arm, rounding itself around it as if it recognized it. It slowly inspected it before it opened its mouth and peered out its pearly white and sharp fangs. They disappeared out of Jaebum’s view when it finally bit the mark, making Youngjae’s body jump out of surprise.

It’s fighting against it. He could feel how the snakes were fighting it out in a fight for dominance, evil against good. It makes him sweat how they bit each other mercilessly, blood slowly dripping from the marks but neither giving up. He turns as he feels another bite, face flushed red as he continued to sweat. Youngjae turns again to the investigator’s side and his hand immediately searching for his, wanting support. He couldn’t fight it. He needed to accept the pain as it was, but the bites were far too much. It felt like something was being ripped out of him, his body hot and crinkling all over, and his breathing constricted.

He gasped for air as he shot open his eyes and saw the familiar ceiling, before closing them again, his nails digging deeper in Jaebum’s hands. He tries to count again but his mind isn’t working properly. It’s been fried. Little dots of different colors dance before him as he sees and feels nothing but pain, and he desperately wishes for everything to be over. “ _Give in to me._ ” The voice that had been haunting him said, and Youngjae only realizes it was the snake inside of him.

He shakes his head as he continues to stretch out his body, teeth clenched so tightly that he thought they would break. It’s gaining power and he doesn’t understand why, but he tries not to freak over it. He lets the pain take over him, and his mind feels light headed as he sees the silhouette of someone. He’s not sure who it is, but they’re holding his hand really tightly as they scream something. There’s a door slam and they’re two people now as they scream something at each other he doesn’t really understand. There are bits when he thinks he heard his name, but he’s not too sure.

Youngjae doesn’t feel the bite marks as much as before and he dimly realizes that both of the snakes have stopped fighting. There’s a slow communication between them until the good snake snaps its mouth around the bad snake’s neck, its eyes slowly closing. There’s a lot of blood dripping from its neck, but it begins to slowly disintegrate into nothing. Everything starts to turn into white and the good snake looks at him once before disappearing from his view. He doesn’t feel the pain anymore and it feels like his body is lighter than before for the first time during the week.

He slowly opened his eyes as he shifted his head to see if Jaebum was there. To his surprise, the latter wasn’t there and he got alarmed. Bad idea. The moment he sat back up, he immediately felt dizzy and had to lie down his head. His ears slowly start to function again and he realizes that there are two people talking to each other, him not being one of them. “You’re awake, Youngjae!” the investigator said, relief dripping down each word. On his hand was the snake from before, and he can’t help feel like they just shared a moment together. He’s not afraid of it anymore.

“Don’t you call him by his first name like you’re so friendly with each other,” someone else said, Mark, he recognized a moment later, spat as he shot him a glare.

Jaebum shrugs as decides to pack up his things. His boyfriend sits down next to him, concern traced all over his face despite he was annoyed a second ago. “Are you okay? Why did you let in this weirdo?” he asked as his eyes searched around for any signs of bruises or whatever.

The latter registered what Mark said a moment too late. “But what about you? I thought you had work.”

He cradled his face and pulled him closer so their foreheads were touching each other. “Of course I’d make time for you. Don’t you know how worried I am about you?”

Unknowingly to Youngjae, his eyes started to tear up. “B-But I thought that you were getting tired of this… of me?”

“Why would I ever get tired of you?” he shook his head in disbelief, a somewhat sad smile playing on his lips. “This is why I shouldn’t leave you alone… you think of the weirdest things.”

“But I would like to know as to why there was a snake biting your arm.” He added as an after thought that made Youngjae chuckle effortlessly, making him smile along. The latter looked at Jaebum for a moment, who was looking at the scene unfold, a mutual understanding between both males, before he turned back to his boyfriend. He shouldn’t have kept this from him. He was going to tell him everything that happened…

“Well, it’s sort of a long story.” He said as he smiled sheepishly.

“We have all night and tomorrow and the next day after that…” Mark said softly.

“It all began during our trip in Africa…”

 

◄◄◄◄◄◄

 

“That long ago?”

“Shush, you’re ruining the moment.”


End file.
